Secrets Become undone
by Kuroneko6
Summary: Since Roxas joined the Organization he's been keeping a secret from everyone but Larxene. As mean and selfish as she may seem, Roxas finds it quite pleasent to be around her. Axel on the other hand doesn't. Akuroku


I know I should be working on something else but this idea came to me about a week ago and I just _had_ to do it.

This is my first Akuroku story so be nice to me please.

Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own the plot

* * *

An average day in the Organization consists of breakfast, a ton of missions and dinner; with your own free time in between if you're lucky. After dinner it's straight to bed unless there is important business to attend to. This was usually for the senior members, but there have been a few cases with the lower members getting odd parts here and there. This cycle continues day in and day out, so when member finally have their well deserved day off, things can get messy.

"Flush! Now strip!" Once again in Luxord's time off he likes to play cards, strip poker mostly, with the other members who are willing to challenge him. His unfortunate victim this time is Axel; left only in his trousers and underwear.

"What!? No way!" This happens every time someone challenges Luxord to a game of strip poker; the challenger always loses.

"Seems we have a chocobo in the Organization" teased Luxord.

"I AM NOT A CHOCOBO!" bellowed Axel as he slammed the cards in his hand on the table. "It's just because Larxene's on the other side of the room." Axel pointed his thumb over his shoulder in Larxene's direction, who was sitting on one of the couches sharpening her knives.

"Oh please. Larxene's been in the room plenty of times when we've played strip poker before."

Axel scoffed. "Yea but she was also playing and didn't have a camera at the ready." Luxord looked back over to Larxene again. Axel was indeed, right. There on the table, beside the rest of her knives, was the digital camera she liked to use to gather blackmail with.

Luxord smirked. "Well I'm sorry to say but a game is a game and…what's Roxas doing with Larxene?" Confused, Axel spun around in his chair. Why would in all of Kingdom Hearts would Roxas talk to Larxene? Out of everyone, Roxas said he hated her the most.

Axel and Luxord watched the scene unfold before them. Roxas and Larxene were actually having a conversation and laughing. Luxord was merely amused with this scene as Axel stared to become irritated; smoke coming out of his ears in anger.

"What's going on!?" he demanded, though he was slightly afraid of the answer he may receive. "Why is Roxas talking to _her!?_" Man did he hate Larxene. He was a prime suspect of her blackmailing, never leaving him alone unless he left the castle.

"Why don't you go and ask if you're really that interested" said Luxord as he proceeded to pack away his cards. It was obvious that Axel couldn't be continuing any time soon. "You never know what you may find…we'll continue this game some other time." With that, Luxord left. Something was going to happen, and he had a feeling it wasn't going to end well.

Taking the time wielder's advice, Axel stormed over to the two blondes, not even bothering to but his lost clothes back on. "Roxas!" Said blonde jumped in surprise at his friend's tone. "What are you doing with her!? You hate her!"

A small blush appeared across Roxas' cheeks. What was he supposed to say when Axel, the person he's developed a crush on, isn't wearing a shirt!? The only time he's ever seen him without one is in his dreams, and right now he's glad it isn't.

Larxene spotted the blush before Axel could and stepped in. Standing up, she stood between the two males. "For your information you pyromaniac" she spat. "Roxas was just asking who I recently snapped a picture of. And would you believe it; it's you." Axel raised an eyebrow as Larxene picked up her camera and pressed various buttons and finally facing it to Axel.

What the pryo saw made his face drop. There he was, in his bed sleeping in his usual attire of just boxers and the duvet sprawled around the bottom of the bed. But that wasn't what Larxene was after. Oh no. It was the fact that Axel was holding a white teddy bear close to his chest and a small smile spread on his features.

"Give it here!" Axel made a lunge for the camera but Larxene passed it to Roxas. "Give me the camera Roxas" Axel warned as he reached for the camera.

Roxas paid no heed to the warning. Instead he looked at the picture and giggled, much like a girl. This made Axel stop his actions. _'Since when does Roxas _giggle_ like a girl!?'_ Roxas looked away from the camera and ceased his giggling at the look Axel was giving him; confusion. "Roxas…were you-"

"I have to go!" interrupted Roxas and ran out of the room, hand covering his mouth and a tear running down his face.

"Wait! Roxas! Don't-" Axel was cut off by a harsh slap to the side of his face. His cheek stung with the feeling of electricity running through his head.

"Now look what you've done!" Larxene pushed Axel off her. The pryo stumbled to the side, tripping on his own feet and fell on top of the coffee table. It smashed into pieces. Larxene ran off after Roxas. "Roxas! Sweetie come back!"

Axel made no move to pick himself back up. At this point he didn't know which hurt more; Larxene throwing him onto a table and it smashing into pieces, or Larxene calling Roxas 'sweetie'. "Why would she call him 'sweetie'?" Axel mumbled to himself. Staring at the ceiling was more interesting than paying attention to the figure that was approaching him. "It's not like they're together. That's just stupid…yet it makes sense."

"Going to put your clothes back on?" Axel tore his attention away from the ceiling and to the said figure. There, standing beside him, was the water bender known as Demyx.

"When pigs fly!" he growled. Axel _really_ wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. What he wanted was to find out why Roxas was keeping a secret from him. They never keep secrets unless it was directed by the Superior.

"Geez man. I was only asking." Demyx held his hand out for Axel, but it was only smacked away. Axel picked himself up. He didn't need any help from anyone.

Once up, Axel went back to where he and Luxord were playing. Gathered his clothes he proceeded to put them back on. "I get it. You lost to Luxord again and Larxene was bragging about it." Demyx only earned himself a harsh stare from Axel, obviously not wanting to hear any of Demyx's jokes.

"If you want to help this situation get any batter, you'll come with me." Axel stared walking down the long hallway, towards Roxas' room.

"And where are we going?" asked Demyx as he tried to keep up with Axel's frantic steps.

"Getting answers to questions that I'm afraid to know." Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"Answers to what?" he asked. Axel stopped and Demyx ran into him, falling onto his bum "Ouch."

"So you haven't noticed how friendly Roxas and Larxene have been, have you?" For once Axel's voice didn't sound like he would cut your head off with his chakrams if you said the wrong thing.

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Demyx, springing up in front of Axel, his arms high in the air.

"Yes I'm serious. Now I just-"

"You just noticed now!?"

"-Roxas and…wait…what!?" Axel eyed the musician in front of him with a confused expression. "Say that again."

Demyx hit his forehead and sighed. "Roxas and Larxene have been friends since Roxas joined two months ago. You only just noticed now?" All the pyro could do was stare blankly at the musician. For once he actually looked calm, but the twitching that came from Axel's eye gave his suppressed anger away.

"Him and Larxene…that long!?" Axel did his best not to literally explode right then and there. But the more he thought about the two of them being friends made his blood boil.

Demyx shrunk back away from his fiery friend as he saw embers burning in his eyes and flames emitted from his hands. Without another word from Axel, he bolted down the hallway, hot footprints behind. He only had one destination in his mind. "Axel! Don't!" called Demyx as he ran after him. "You can't just barge into Roxas' room! He'll kill you!"

"Oh yes I can and I don't care!" It was only a matter of seconds for the pyro to reach the keybearer's room. Demyx had been left far behind and frankly, Axel didn't care. A thought occurred to him as he gripped the door handle. _'Why didn't I just teleport?'_

"I just can't believe that happened." That sounded like Roxas, but his voice was more feminine.

"Everyone slips up now and again Roxie." Axel recognized that as Larxene. Axel leaned his ear against the door to hear their conversation more clearly. Demyx had finally caught up to Axel and stood beside him. Upon seeing his friend, Axel signaled for Demyx to be quiet. Now was not the time to be caught in the act.

"I'm such an idiot!" The sound of something smashing came from inside the room. "Why did that happen!?"

"Roxie, Roxie, come here. Calm down sweetie." Everything went silent apart from a few sniffles.

"Who knew Larxene had a soft side" whispered Demyx. Axel didn't reply. Somehow, he felt bad for Roxas. His actions back in the common room set something off and now Roxas was cut. Deeply.

"What am I to tell Axel? He must have guessed now that he saw us." Roxas sounded like he was in pain. Maybe that was the reason for his higher voice. All Axel could think was it was his entire fault.

"I guess there's only one thing to do; just go and tell him."

"How?" Roxas' voice was breaking. "I can't just…walk up to him and come straight out…he'll hate me." Axel felt something inside him break. The last thing Axel would do is hate his best friend. Yes Roxas was hiding a secret from him, and now Axel feels bad for acting like he did. It was just a stupid picture, but Roxas _giggled_ instead of the normal laugh he's heard countless time before.

Axel stepped away from the door, his anger now dulled to regret. If only he hadn't snapped at Roxas like he did, or even paid no attention to him and Larxene talking. But then again, why did he snap like he did? It never happened before. He just…did. Now all that was left is to wonder if him and Roxas will remain friends. He hoped.

"Do you know why I snapped at him?" muttered Axel, head low.

"Seems to me that you're jealous" answered Demyx. Axel raised his head to look at him.

"Jealous?" Demyx nodded.

"Jealous at Larxene 'cause Roxas was with her and not you." Axel shook his head.

"Jealousy is an emotion Demyx. We don't have hearts to feel that kind of thing."

"But yet you are" countered Demyx. Axel was about to retaliate, but the sound of the door unlocking stopped him. "Oops. Gotta go." And with that Demyx left Axel alone face-to-face with Larxene.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Out of my way Larxene!" It can take a lot for Axel to get angry, but when it concerns Larxene, just the mention of her name makes him want to kill her. "I'm going to see Roxas!"

"Oh no you're not!" Larxene stepped out into the hallway and the door locked behind her. "You've caused enough trouble!"

"Why do you think I'm here!?"

"To make matters worse!"

"NO!" It was painfully obvious that Larxene wasn't going to move from the door. There was only one thing to do though Axel wished it hadn't come to this. Standing up straight he said, "Larxene, as your superior, I order you to stand aside." Larxene flinched. She hadn't expected Axel to go that far.

Receiving a direct order from a superior must be carried out straight away. Failure to do so meant being sent to the dungeon. There you become a Dusk without a second thought.

Before Larxene stepped aside she said, "You're pathetic." She leaned on the wall beside the door. It unlocked a couple seconds after.

Stepping inside the room seemed normal, apart from the negative vibes coming from a hunched up Roxas. Scattered on the floor was the smashed item; a photo frame. Axel kneeled down next to it for a closer inspection; finding out it was the picture of the two of them in Twilight Town. The Twilight Town gang was also there that Roxas convinced to be in the picture as well.

"Roxas-"

"I'm sorry!" Roxas interrupted when he saw Axel eying the broken picture frame. "I didn't mean to throw it!" Roxas broke down and started crying. Seeing Roxas cry triggered something inside Axel. Not even knowing why he's doing it, Axel found himself embracing the young blonde. There was no fighting from Roxas. Instead he cried harder into Axel's chest

"No Roxas. Don't be sorry. The one who should be sorry is me, not you."

"But I *hic* should have *hic* told you sooner." Axel intertwined his fingers in Roxas' hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"No. You don't have to tell me anything."

"Oh yes I *hic* do and you have to *hic* listen." Roxas pulled himself away from his friend to reveal his tearstained face. If Axel thought he felt bad earlier, well now he felt even worse.

"I'm all ears." Axel placed his hands on Roxas' cheeks and gently wiped away the tears with his thumb. _'So soft.'_

Roxas settled himself so he could speak properly. "Axel…you said you'd be my friend, no matter what." Axel nodded. "Well…what if…I wasn't who I claimed to be?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you who…Roxas…I told you w would be friends to the bitter end." Axel placed a reassuring hand on Roxas' shoulder. "And that won't change."

Roxas sighed in relief and took a deep breath, preparing himself. "What if…what if I told you…that I'm…a…girl…" Silence engulfed the room. Axel blinked a few times and held a blank stare. His body felt numb and wouldn't move. Larxene, who was watching the scene unfold, crossed her fingers in hope.

Axel gained feeling back in his body a few minutes later. What was he to do now? Never, in a million years, would he think that Roxas was a girl. But then again the signs were there, like Demyx suggesting for the three of them to go swimming and Roxas refused. Removing himself from Roxas, Axel sat on the edge of the bed, deep in thought.

Roxas was hurt. She expected Axel to react in some way like this, though it still hurt to feel the rejection. The silence was deafening with the tension as thick as a glacier. "You hate me now don't you" she said. "I understand of you do. I'll just-" A hand on her mouth silenced her.

"I don't hate you. I'm just…shocked really." Roxas removed Axel's hand and held it between her own. A tear of joy trickled down to her chin, finally falling onto their hands. No words could describe what she's feeling. Just the feeling of being accepted was enough.

"I have something else to say, but I'll tell you another time." Axel shook his head.

"You're telling me and I don't care what it is. You've already told me you're a girl so what else is there to tell that I don't already know?"

"What if-"

"Enough with the 'what ifs'" Roxas nodded and her courage to place her lips against Axel's. It was only a small one and ended in a couple of seconds.

"I love you" Roxas said softly. Axel blinked and touched his lips. He never had a kiss before and now that he's had one…he wants another.

Following his head, Axel dove in for another kiss. Their lips met and Roxas wrapped her arms around Axel's neck in attempt to pull him closer. Axel wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist and his hand on the back of his head.

Axel parted his lips and licked Roxas' bottom lip. She was hesitant at first, but allowed Axel entrance. Axel explored the blonde's mouth, occasionally coaxing Roxas to take part. Eventually she did, shyly. Noticing her shyness, Axel retracted his tongue and proceeded to nip on her bottom lip.

When the need for oxygen became too great they pulled apart, panting and with rosy cheeks. "I don't know…where that came from…but I do know one thing."

"And what's that?" asked Roxas smiling. Axel leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against Roxas'.

"I love you."

* * *

Yay for Akuroku! Bet you didn't see that one coming...OK maybe you did but anyway.

R&R please.


End file.
